The Quick Scrolls
by Bookdiver
Summary: This is a series of short stories on the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books that were writen by Rick Riordan.


**This is the First short story on Percy Jackson. It takes place right after the titan war, but not at the end of the book The Last Olypian.**

**I hope you like it, and please review.**

**-Bookdiver**

* * *

**An Interesting Lunch**

I looked around at Camp Half-Blood as I walked with Annabeth to the big house. I saw campers riding pegasi, and some Apollo kids showing off with the basketballs. We walked slowly as if savoring the few peaceful, normal days we may ever have. I wasn't in a rush to ask Chiron if Annabeth and I could go meet Thalia for some burgers.

"Percy?" Annabeth's beautiful voice chimed.

"Yes, Annabeth."

"What do you think of the prophesy?"

"I try not to; all I know is that I hope it happens way later in time," I said.

"Yes, I hope so too." Annabeth decided as she took my hand.

We walked in a thoughtful silence. I only thought of how perfect Annabeth's hand felt in mine. It didn't have a delicate soft feel, but a more comforting feel to it. Kind of like she still depends on me for some things, but can still take care of herself. I helped me be assured that if I ever got hurt or died, that she would be left in good hands.

The silence snapped as we heard the clopping of Chiron's hooves, as he walked out of the big house.

"Percy," Chiron said nodding towards me. "Annabeth," He said smiling at Annabeth.

"Hello Chiron," Annabeth said. "We were just wondering if we could go outside of camp."

"Outside of camp?" Chiron said in a distant voice.

"Yes," I jumped in. "We were hoping you would let us eat lunch outside of camp today."

"Hmm…" Chiron said while rubbing his beard.

We waited for Chiron's response, but being ADHD I couldn't wait still, so I started looking around and drumming with my fingers. After what seemed like an eternity Chiron spoke.

"Do you two have any specific reason to why you want to go on this specific day?"

"Yes sir," Annabeth answered politely. "We were hoping that we could go out to eat burgers with Thalia."

"We did promise her, that we would meet her for burgers after the Titan war was over," I added.

Chiron kept on scratching his beard, and looking up to the sky as if saying, _Why does this have to happen to me_, or _Please keep them safe and help them make the right decisions_, I couldn't decide which one.

Chiron took a deep breath and said, "You two may go, but you have to have a weapon with you just in case."

"We always have weapons with us." I pointed out. Annabeth also nodded in agreement.

"That is true," Chiron said to himself. "Against my better judgment, I must ask you to bring a cell phone, drachma and a small spray gun so you can Iris message us easily if you need any help." Chiron handed us a drachma and a spray gun, then gave Annabeth a slight hug, and shook my hand.

"Well good luck, and tell Thalia hello for me."Chiron said.

"We will," Annabeth and I assured him as we turned and ran down Half-Blood Hill.

**Ж**

Once we were out of camp, Annabeth took out a map.

"Okay so we are … here." Annabeth said while pointing to a spot on the map. "We will be meeting Thalia at the MacDonald's, so we will take a right here… and a left here… and walk down this pathway, to get there faster." I looked at her in awe; she was so brilliant and could always find the quickest route out.

"Okay, so let's go." I said quickly, trying to hide my pride.

We twisted around houses, and weaved though cars, until we finally made it to our destination.

We walked over to the life sized clown, and waited for our friend. We looked all around, not just for Thalia, but just in case of an attack of an unwanted follower.

Then out of the darkness came a girl with choppy raven hair, and bright blue eyes, she walked towards us, with a big grin on her face.

"Hey guys!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Who's with you?"I said tiredly.

Thalia gave a look of mock offence. "You believe I would bring-"

"Yes I would," I cut in.

"It's okay, I didn't bring anyone." Thalia assured us. "I wanted it to be just the three of us, like old times."

"Thalia, I have missed you so much, and there is so much I have to tell you." Annabeth said overjoyed at the sight of her old friend.

"Oh and about that," Thalia said in a betrayed voice. "How long did you think you could keep you guy's relationship from me?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Oh I have my ways." Thalia said mysteriously. "Now answer my question."

"We have only been together since we got back to camp after the Titan war," Annabeth answered. "So it hasn't been that long."

My stomach growled. "Okay, well let's go in, and start eating," I said.

**Ж**

We walked into the MacDonald's, our senses on full alert. My hand in my pocket holding Riptide and Thalia's finger's were running along her bracelet Aegis. People looked at us probably thinking, _What's their problem?_ We found a booth, and sat down attempting to act normal, trying to ignore the fact that our closest escape was about thirty feet away.

"So…" I tried to sound casual. "I think I will order the food," I announced standing up. "What do you guys want?"

"Well I would like a cheeseburger happy meal."Annabeth stated.

Thalia and I just looked at her.

"What?" Annabeth said, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, it's just… a kid's meal… you know." Thalia said slowly, as if trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I get it because it reminds me of the times when I was younger and would go to MacDonald's, with my dad…" Annabeth trailed off. We all knew that Annabeth and her dad had trouble between them in the past.

"Okay, so Thalia, what would you like?"

"I would like a Big Mac, and a large coke."

"Okay, I will be right back." I said turning around towards the ordering counter.

"I will have one cheese burger meal, one Big Mac with a coke, and one cheese burger happy meal please."

"One cheese burger meal, one Big Mac with a coke, and one cheeseburger happy meal." The lady at the desk echoed. "Anything else?"

"No, but thank you ma'am."

"Here is your number," the lady said handing me the receipt.

"Thank you," I said stepping aside.

"Hey you," a tall man with curly blond hair in a low dipping hat said grabbing my shoulder. "Come with me."

Annabeth and Thalia looked over at me, with confused expressions on their faces.

"You two," he called toward Thalia and Annabeth. "Come with me."

"But what about our food?" I asked stupidly.

"You can get it later." the strange man said impatiently.

He grabbed our arms, and escorted us out of the building.

Thalia, who did not approve of being manhandled, yanked his arm around and pinned it behind his back. "That is no way to treat us!" She yelled at the stranger.

Annabeth's eyes widened then yelled, "Stop Thalia! Let go of him! Do you know who he is?"

"No who?" Thalia snapped.

"It is Eros, son of Aphrodite."Annabeth whispered.

"That is right young girl," Eros said through gritted teeth. "Now… tell this young woman to kindly let go of me." He said very slowly.

Thalia, knowing that Eros could easily shoot her with one of his arrows, and make her fall in love with any random guy on the street, making her loose her immortality and friendship to Artemis, let Eros go.

"Smart choice girl." He snarled. For a second I could see a flash of someone who could be his father, Ares, in his eyes. "Now, I did not come here to fight you, but ask you for a favor."

We all exchanged looks; we knew that favors from gods couldn't just be turned down.

"Okay… what is this favor of yours that you speak of?" I said slowly.

"Well, I lost my bows and arrows, and need them back. And as you know, I can't see them, because my hat covers my eyes."

"Can't you take it off?"I suggested.

"No you insolent fool." Eros growled his mouth in a snarl. "Ever since I decided not to wear blindfolds anymore, my hat always is covering my eyes. And when I wear no hat, my hair covers my eyes, so I am basically blind. But my other senses have grown rather keen since then."

I wondered why he was being so mean, being the god of romantic love and all. Maybe it has something to do with his father, or maybe it has something to do with his arrows, or maybe…

"Okay, I think that we should take the quest." Annabeth whispered to Thalia and I. "But I think we should ask where he would think it to be."

As if he heard our conversation, Eros cut in, "I think I may have dropped my bow and arrows as I was flying by the Statue of Liberty, I will provide you transportation there, since you so kindly agreed to help me."

"But-"

Then we were no longer at Macdonald's, but at the foot of the Statue of Liberty.

"Man, and just when I thought that life would get more normal after the titan war," Thalia grumbled.

"Look," Annabeth said her jaw to the floor. "There are the bow and arrows." She said pointing to one of the horizontal points on her crown like thing on her head. "Did you know that the Statue of Liberty was designed after Athena, and given from the French to the Americans after the Revolutionary War?"

"Yes, Annabeth, but now is not the time, we have to figure out how to get them down." Thalia cut in.

"Oh, I have an idea. I just hope Blackjack isn't too far." I said hopefully.

I gave my best taxi cab whistle possible and waited. After about five minutes I gave up. "I am sorry; I don't think he is coming."

Then I heard a familiar voice in my head, _Sup Boss! How's it going! _

"Hey Blackjack, sorry to call you from so far away, but we need your help."

_I am read. What do I need to do? Oh, and by the way after this, you owe me some sugar cubes._

"Fine, I will remember to give you sugar cubes."

_Thanks boss._

"So guys, we will go up and…" I paused when I saw the look on Thalia's face, remembering that she was afraid of heights. "Never mind I will go up and get the stuff. Can you guys watch from down here, and give me a signal if there is any trouble."

"Okay, be careful Percy." Annabeth said. "You too Blackjack." She added.

"Well," I said turning to Blackjack the Pegasus. "You ready to go?"

`**Ж**

The wind was blowing in my face. I felt alive, but knew that I could easily die; all Zeus had to do was blow me or zap me out of the sky. Well that was a happy thought.

"Blackjack," I yelled at the Pegasus I was riding on. "Slow down here. We don't know what might be there."

_Okay, you're the big boss_. He whinnied, and slowed down.

"Let me off right here."

The black Pegasus didn't answer, but did what I requested. I jumped of Blackjack's back and landed on a spike on the statue's crown, but almost slipped of the statue in the process. Hanging on for dear life, I pulled myself up and tried to balance, while walking across the spike to the bow and arrows.

I kneeled down, on the tip of the spike and started crawling to the bow and arrows. Once the point started to get too thin, I sat on the spike, my feet dangling, and started scooting to the end. I know not the most comfortable position in the world, but I had to do it. I reached the end, and grabbed the supplies, and whistled for Blackjack.

A black figure flew up in front of me. _Hey boss. What do you want me to do?_

"I want you to fly these down to Thalia and Annabeth, and then come back for me."

_Whatever you say._

Blackjack grabbed the stuff with his teeth and went into a steep dive towards the girls. I just hoped the mist would make him look like a bird caring a worm in its mouth of something.

After a few seconds he flew back up, and flew me carefully back down to the ground.

"Good we have the stuff, now let's go before anything comes after us." Annabeth said hurriedly rubbing her arms.

"Percy, is it just me or has there been a serious temperature drop," Thalia asked and she, like Annabeth was rubbing her arms.

"No it just feels like a cold breeze." I answered.

Just then a shadow passed over them and all different temperatures of breezes passed over them. Then a tall beautiful maiden with flowing white hair, and sparkling blue green eyes stood before them.

"Hello young adventures, I am Aura titian goddess of the breeze, and I am here not to harm you, like the rest of my kin, but ask if you will spare me, for I bring no harm to thee. I am just here to offer you my thanks for sparing us peaceful titans. I would tell the great Olympian Zeus, but I do not think he would be pleased with my presence after such a difficult time, so I would appreciate you giving him the message. In return I will offer you one_ small_ favor that will only be granted at this moment."

Thalia, Annabeth and I gave each other questioning looks to why this had to happen now, and why it was so random. Thalia and I nodded at Annabeth, trusting her to make the best possible decision for what we want.

Annabeth stepped forward, "If you please Ma'am, we would just like to be transported back to the MacDonald's we came from."

"That seems fair, so it shall be done." Aura said with the wave of her hand.

Then we were gone.

`**Ж**

The first thing I felt was the deep desire to throw up. Put my hand against a wall to steady myself. I looked over at Thalia and Annabeth, and saw that they too were feeling the side effects to teleporting. Finally once we could balance by ourselves, we walked into the MacDonald's. As soon as we got in the lady at the counter rushed over to us and handed us our lunch, which luckily was still warm. My stomach growled.

We walked outside, and sat on a bench. Annabeth quickly separated the meals and we dug in.

There wasn't much conversation during that meal, but I made a mental note to write a letter to Zeus telling him that Aura said thank you. Of course, the wonderful meal was spoiled by the return of Eros.

"Hello, did you get my things?" Eros said smoothly.

"Yes we got them," I answered slowly, as if wanting to suffer for asking us to complete the task.

"Well!" Eros said impatiently.

"Excuse me sir," Annabeth said quietly. "Before we hand over the items, I would like to ask you what you will give us in return for delivering your lost items to you."

Eros put his finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully.

"I will give you a piece of advice, young lady." He said directed toward Annabeth. "Hard times are not yet over."

Annabeth thought it through, and gave the god his bow and arrows.

"Thank you all." Eros said his mood seemed to have changed since the items were handed over. "I am so glad that you helped me." He smiled bigly. I was shocked, one moment he looked as though he would shoot us to the ground, and the next he looked as though he wanted to give each of us a billion hugs.

"Bye!" the love god turned around and disappeared in a puff of wind.

"Okay…" Thalia said amazed.

"Well how about we finish our lunch." I said, because honestly I was still hungry because from all the excitement of today.

"That's a good idea," Annabeth said relieved.

So we sat down and finished our very interesting lunch.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked it.**

**Please review, I would really love it if you would.**


End file.
